That Old Green TShirt
by loveprongs
Summary: James wears the same shirt ALL THE TIME  Why? Lily wants to know that too


It always seemed that whenever we were out of school uniform, James would wear the same shirt. Be it the middle of summer or the icy months of winter, he always seemed to be wearing the same shirt. The shirt in question was a simple block, emerald green t-shirt which; most of the time it was accompanied by a white long sleeved shirt underneath. The thing that made this shirt most annoying (and yet at the same time, intriguing) was the way it fit. Despite being a simple round collared t-shirt, it looked as though he'd had it for quite some time. The shirt hugged his body extreme ly well in Lily's opinion (not that she looked or anything).

Some time between the end of Sixth Year and the time Lily and James had become Head Students, James had pulled his head far enough out of his arse to mature, subsequently spiking the interest of our fiery haired female protagonist; though it wasn't just his mental growth that caught our young beauty's attention. No, over the summer between Sixth and Seventh, James Potter finally caught up on the physical side of puberty. He grew into his lanky awkward body and was now I toned, athletic young man with amazing abs from Quidditch (man, that sport does good things!).

Curious, Lily approached James one afternoon in their Head's Common room and asked him about the shirt.

"James," Lily said when James walked into the common room scrubbing his hair with a towel. He was wearing his signature green shirt with the white long sleeve underneath. "Do you not own any other shirts?" She asked incredulously. "Or is your wardrobe all the same shirt?" Lily added as an afterthought.

"Well my dear Lillian," Lily scowled at the nickname. "I'm surprised that you of all people would notice" He gave a cocky smirk "been staring a lot more lately?"

Lily gave a loud, un-lady like scoff. "Not on your life Potter" She said, holding back her blush.

"Well, to answer your question I will put it in simple terms that even a genius like you can understand" Oh gosh, Lily was confused just buy that statement! "I come from the species of Boy. This particular species; is really fucking lazy. We cannot be bothered to think of what to wear in the morning and throw on the first thing we see. Myself in particular, these shirts are my most comfortable therefore making it ULTRA-COMFY" He said, bouncing around like a small child. "Plus, the green one's my favourite and I wash it all the time so I can wear it whenever I want. Mum put a colour fade charm on it so it would remain this colour no matter how much I wear it." James smiled proudly. Very much resembling a three year old who just learnt to pee. "Not to mention the umpteen number of compliments I've gotten from wearing this shirt" he smirked.

Lily blushed and looked further down into her book as to not let James see her face.

"Why do you ask though?" He cocked his head to the side curiously.

Without thinking and without mentally filtering her words, Lily blurted out "You wear it all the time and you look really hot in it and it bugs m—oh shit!" She squeaked and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry Evans, did you just say that I looked hot and curse in one sentence?" James laughed heartily.

"No" Lily squeaked from the other side of her hand, face beet red.

"You did!" James shouted in delight. He dropped the towel that was in his hand and ran over to the couch where a still shocked Lily sat. Crouching on his haunches in front of her, James pushed Lily's hair out of her face. Lily, paralysed momentarily couldn't stop him moving her hands away from her face. "I know that you telling me I'm hot, doesn't mean you like me but I love you and knowing that you think I'm hot makes me so unbelievably happy that I have to ask; Lily, Are you half as in love with me as I am with you?" James asked. Lily could see the hope in his eyes and responded slowly but meaningfully.

"If it were possible," Lily started, "I'd say I love you more but I think you'd argue with me and I really don't want to argue with you right now, I'd prefer it if you would just shut me up before I-mmmph" Lily's wish of being shut up before she said something stupid was granted by an absolutely ecstatic James Potter who lifted her up and spun her around.

Years later, James Potter still wore his favourite green shirt everywhere, not only for the fact it was his favourite shirt but also as a reminder of the way he and his wife got together.

What Lily didn't notice until one day when she was folding that shirt was that sewn into the bottom hem of the shirt in gold thread read, "This shirt is the same colour of her eyes. One day she'll notice." Lily smiled as she caught her reflection in the laundry mirror. The colour stay charm had left the shirt the exact shade of emerald that resided in her eyes.

Oh that shirt. So many good things came from it.


End file.
